


Second Look

by MittyRRoseLovely100



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MittyRRoseLovely100/pseuds/MittyRRoseLovely100
Summary: Two times Cyrus' friends realized there was something going on between Cyrus and TJ





	1. Tommy's note

Andi held on tightly to the piece of paper clenched in her hand. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Ever since Cyrus confessed his crush on Jonah, Andi always felt a sense of guilt when she saw them interact. She knew Cyrus wasn't bothered by the two being together but anytime she brought him up, Cyrus always changed the subject. But now they would actually have a chance to talk about it. 

She forced her feet to move faster as the gym doors come into view. When Tommy Green approached her in the hall just as she was leaving, she didn't expect him to ask her to give a note to Cyrus, a note asking him on a date at that. She accepted it and agreed to give it to Cyrus for him. After he thanked her and walked away, she headed straight to the school’s gym. 

As she pushes the heavy yellow doors, she paused, smiling at the scene. Cyrus sat on the bleachers, homework in his hand but his eyes locked on Tj. She followed his gaze and watched as TJ picked up the closet basketball and lined up his body to make a shot. From the sidelines, Cyrus jumped up from his seat, clapping and shouting loudly when the ball went through the net.

Andi bit her lip, shoving the piece of paper into her pocket. Instead of walking into the gym as she planned, she backed into the shadows and leaned against the bleachers. It wasn't unusual to see the two together. After the gun incident, the two has become attached at the hip. And somehow, it became a tradition between the two for Cyrus to watch TJ practice. Andi secretly thought it was weird, Cyrus never been an athletic person, not even when they were kids. Buffy and Andi always tried to get Cyrus to play kickball with them and the other kids in the neighborhood but He never strayed from his spot by the edge of the baseball field. 

TJ had a huge smile on his face as he ran after the ball. Andi tried not to be surprised by the action. TJ was increasing becoming another member of the group, Cyrus was constantly dragging him to the Snoop and made it a habit of bringing Buffy and Andi with him to watch TJ games but there was still tense within the group. He and Buffy were on better terms but she didn’t trust him and Jonah haven’t put much effort in either.

As he picked up the ball, Andi expected him to take another shot but instead, he turns to the bleachers and waves Cyrus over to him. Cyrus's face matched Andi’s confusion. He looked hesitant as he puts his homework down. She could tell he was dragging his feet as he walked off the bleachers and made his way towards TJ. 

Tj struck his hand out, the basketball balanced on his palm. Cyrus' eyebrow raised. He shook his head rapidly, making Andi almost laugh. She can't remember the last time she has seen him with a basketball in his hand or any other object related to a sport.

“I don't think I should,” Cyrus said. He had his hand out in front of him in a stopping motion, his head shaking in protest.” We both know this is not my thing.” 

Tj snorted and pushed the ball towards Cyrus, motioning for him to take it.” I just want to see you make one shot. It won't be that hard once I show you how to do it”

He tapped his feet to the free throw line, shrugging at Cyrus. Andi took a step closer, to get a better view of the two. Cyrus looked skeptical but grabbed the ball from Tj outstretched hand and stepped up to free throw line.

Andi brought her hand up to cover her mouth, trying to keep from laugh.

Just as he was going to take a shot, he paused. He glanced from the ball to Tj.”Nope, nope and nope” He held the ball out to Tj, letting it slip from his hands when Tj refused to take it.

Tj groaned and shook his head in mock disappointment.” come on Cy, you gotta at least try.”

“Nope,” Cyrus replied, popping the p. 

Andi shook her head at the scene. The two looked so different side by side. Tj was tall and blonde, his muscle tee showing off his defined biceps as he picked up the ball. while Cyrus was a few inches shorter, dark-haired and much more scrawny. He stood with his arms crossed and pouting. If she was told that these two would ever be friends, she would've told that person they are insane but looking at them now, She wondered why anyone would doubt it.

TJ forcefully put the ball back into Cyrus' hands and turns him towards the net. From this angle, Andi could see a dust of pink paint across Cyrus' face. Tj patted the ball twice and Cyrus's shoulder once before standing back.

Andi didn't think Cyrus would do it. When they were younger, Buffy and Andi always tried to get Cyrus to do things but he was stubborn and always got out of it somehow. Which was why she was surprised when Cryus lifted his arms up and let the ball soar into the air. It flew right past the net and hit the backboard instead.

Cyrus shrugged and turned towards TJ. “You see, I told you”

Tj ignored his comment and shook his head. Nodding to the ball that lay at the other end of the court, he replied” Go get the ball, we aren't leaving until you make a shot”

Andi rolled her eyes at the comment, the corner of her lip titling up. She knew he wasn't serious about his threat. Both boys had agreed to meet the rest of the group at the spoon after they were done shooting a few baskets but Cyrus nonetheless walked slowly to the ball, dragging his feet and letting his shoulders hunch over. 

Tj snorted. Out of the group, Cyrus was always the one to get Tj to do what he wanted and usually, it worked.

“Come on Underdog, we got a shot to make,” He shouted. As Cyrus picked up the ball, he glared at TJ. TJ laughed and waved it off.

Andi watched as Cyrus trudged his way back to Tj, pouting as he held the ball outstretched towards him.

“No way, We both know I am athletic incline,” Cyrus said

Tj grinned. “Oh come on, if I can get a decent grade on a math test, you can make a shot”

Cyrus shrugged glancing down at the gym floor “I don't know….” 

Andi started to feel bad for Cyrus. She knew that sometimes it bothered him that he couldn't do things other kids could. Deciding that she had enough of Tj playing with Cyrus' head, she started walking towards them but stopped midway as she watched Tj put his hand on Cyrus' shoulders.

She could see that Tj face had softened. He took the ball from Cyrus' hands and tucked it under his arm.“You have been on a dirtbike, there's nothing you can't do”

Andi's eyebrow raised at the comment. She knew that when Cyrus went to hang out with Tj and his friends, they were dirt biking but he left out the part about him actually getting on one himself.

Cryus smiled.”Okay, but if I don't make this one, you have to agree to never make me try another sport again.”

TJ took the ball from its place under his arm and handed Cyrus the ball. As Cyrus took it, He patted him twice on his shoulder before placing his hands out in front of him in a triangle.” Put your hands on the ball like this.”

Cryus repeated the action and bite his lip in concentration. Andi backed up slowly, trying to get off the court without them noticing her.

Just as Cyrus was going to shoot the ball, Tj stopped him.

“That last shot wasn't that bad for a beginner but you might want to fix your arm a little bit, ” 

Andi rolled her eyes but let a smile slide on her face. It was cute that TJ wanted to make Cyrus feel better even though they both knew he was terrible.

Cyrus attempted to follow Tj advice but in the process, the ball slide from his hand and onto the floor.

” Let me help you,” He picked it up and stood behind Cyrus. TJ wrapped his arms around Cyrus and pressed his back into Cyrus’s, He repositioned Cyrus's hand on the ball and whispered something in his ear that Andi couldn't hear. 

As she watched, Andi could feel something nagging at her in the back of her head. She could see a small smile blossom onto Cyrus' face and raised her eyebrow at the scene. 

A moment later she held her breath as he let the ball fly into the air. Her eyes tracked the ball as it bounced on the rim and fell straight through the net.

Tj let out a shout and wrapped his arms around Cyrus, lifting the short boy off the ground and spinning him. Overwhelmed with shock, Andi clapped and cheered, letting her presence be known to the two boys.

Tj shout was cut short as he realized Andi stood at the end of the court. Andi shrugged sheepily as she watched him put Cyrus back on his feet and blush. After standing in tense silence for a minute, Andi could start to feel guilt bubble into her gut. She ruined their moment. 

Cyrus, face painted red, cleared his throat uncomfortably and took a few steps towards Andi. “Hey, I thought we were supposed to meet you at the spoon?” 

Andi nodded, searching her head for an excuse. “Yeah… I..I just thought maybe we should just walk together.” 

Cyrus looked like he didn't believe her but nodded anyway. He turned and shrugged at Tj. “Let me go get my stuff and we can go”

Andi nodded and watched as he ran to the bleachers and gathered his things. 

Andi smiled at him as he raced back towards them. Cyrus and Tj started talking as they walked out the door as Andi nodded along. As they walked past the trashcan by the door, Andi throws the now crumpled piece of paper into the garbage, making a promise to herself that she would make it up to Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is my first Fanfiction for this fandom and My second Fanfic ever so I hope you enjoy. Feedback is welcome


	2. The basketball Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse the typos. Enjoy :)

The game was in full swing as buffy tracked the Ellis Town Middle School team down the court. Everyone was scattered in the bleachers with their eyes locked on the game. This game was against Jefferson biggest rivals so the gym was packed with students who wouldn't dare miss the game. It was no secret that the two teams didn't like each other. Buffy could remember a vague story of a championship lose that sweep across the halls when the game was announced. 

On the court, a Jefferson player was nose to nose with the point guard of the team, the ball swinging between his legs before passing it to the left and into Tj's hand. 

She watched as he took a step back and lift his arms to make a shot but before the ball could fly out of his hand, a body clothed in yellow and white knocked into his body sending the ball tumbling out of his hands. Tj caught it quickly before it completely fell out of his range. She could feel Cyrus tense up beside her. On the court, Tj shot the ball but it completely missed the rim and hit the backboard instead, bouncing right into the other team’s hand. She could see Tj curse and run down the court to get to his position

She bit her lip. Tj wasn't always the best person but he was always been a good basketball player. She has never seen him play this bad before. He been missing shots and being blind sighted all night. 

She leaned her head towards Cyrus, making sure to keep her eyes on the game.“Hey, you know what’s up with him” 

She gestured to the boy on the court who now had his hands on his knee, trying to catch his breath before standing and guarding a player from the other team.

Cyrus didn't turn to look at her. He kept his eyes locked on Tj but still shook his head lightly. Buffy met Andi’s eye who stood on the other side of Cyrus. She shrugged as jonah tapped her shoulder to grab her attention. Buffy rolled her eyes and turned her undivided attention back to the game.

Tj had just stolen the ball from one of the players and now had it as he ran back to the other side of the court. He took a shot again but before the ball could really get in the air, another player from the team blocked it and in the process kicked Tj off his feet. 

Buffy held her breathe with her eyebrow frowned. After playing games with Tj, she knew that he was quick on his feet, rarely anybody could block him during practice especially someone who was nothing but was a few inches shorter than him. She knew he could do better than what he was doing, she witnessed it too many times during practice. He was distracted.

“Something is definitely wrong” Cyrus stated.

She turned to look at him but was cut short when her eyes instantly followed where his landed. At the end of the court. Tj was currently trying to block a player but it looked like they were shoving each other more than playing defense. The other boy on the team wore a smirk as his lips moved, she could see Tj face get red and putting more force than necessary behind his shoves.

“I don't think this is going to will end well,” Buffy said.

Suddenly, Tj and the other boy are throwing punches and wrestling to the ground. Beside buffy, Cyrus gasps, jumping from his seat. Buffy holds an arm out to stop him from moving. When she turns to him, his eyes are pleading. She shakes her head. Sometimes she hated the hero complex he had. Cyrus scoffs and pushes pass buffy. Buffy caught herself before she fell and followed after Cyrus as he races down the aisle and onto the court. The gym is in a complete disaster. From the edge of the court, she could see Both coaches from each team is trying to break through the crowd that surrounded the 2 fighting boys. Buffy holds Cyrus back when it starts to look like he is going to follow the coach's lead. Buffy motions her head at the coach, tugging at Cyrus's sleeve.

“Lets just go...the game is over” Buffy suggests, Pulling Cyrus towards the exit.

Cyrus stays planted. “No I want to make sure he's okay, Something was off the whole game”

Buffy rolls her eyes.” He started the fight”

she gestures to the decreasing crowd. An adult has finally made it to the middle, jumping in between the two boys. Coach Layhe holds Tj back, furiously whispering in his ear. Cyrus gets an annoyed look on his face and shrugs.

“Cyrus," Buffy turns to meet Andi's eye as she steps off the bleacher, Jonah right behind her. Taking note of Cyrus behavior, Andi rolls her eyes. They loved Cyrus but he could be annoying when he wanted to be.

“Please clear the gym!” Dr.Metcalf stood by the doors, shaking his head in disappointment and pointing towards the door. Other kids booed and groan, mad that they can no longer witness the drama. Beside buffy, Cyrus still had his eyes on Tj who was now pushed up against the wall across the other side of the gym. He was still brewing as the coach lectured him. Buffy rolled her eyes at the scene and tugged on Cyrus sleeve. 

“Come on, you heard what Dr.Metcalf said."She started for the door, glancing back to see Andi and jonah pushing Cyrus to follow her. Buffy pursed her lips. She didn't like the idea that she had to convince him to leave. Cyrus wasn't a reckless person, he stayed away from conflict as much as he could so it didn't make sense for him to be willing to run headfirst into it without thinking. 

Annoyance brewed under her skin as she stepped into the hallway, It was filled with students, some trying to avoid leaving so they didn't miss the action, others just leaning against the wall talking to their friends. She let out a scoff as she pushed through them. The smart move would be for them to go outside, not crowd the highway. When she stepped outside the door, where it was much less crowded, she out let out a sigh.

When Buffy turns to make sure the rest made it out, Andi has an eyebrow raised with her head tilted in questioning.“Spoon?”

Buffy and Jonah instantly nod while Cyrus shakes his head. Buffy frowns. “Why not?”

Cyrus shrugs and nods his head towards the door of the school.”I am going to wait for him, check and see if he's okay” 

Buffy shakes her head in disagreement. 

Before she opens her mouth, Jonah turns towards Cyrus. “Cy-guy, he started the fight. I am sure he is fine. Plus I think you might want to give him some space, he didn't seem like he was in much of a talking mood”

Cyrus rolled his eyes. “He is, he just needs someone to talk to him. Something was bothering him during the game” 

Buffy lets off a groan. 

Jonah says,” You sure, he seemed like he always is” 

Cyrus let out a frustrated noise, letting his hand drop to his side.

“You don't know him like I do” 

Buffy raises her eyebrow at the statement. From beside her, Andi scoffs “You haven't known him that long Cyrus. We know he's your friend but we don't want to see you get hurt”

Buffy points at Andi and nods in agreement. She has forgiven TJ but she can't just ignore that it seems like he always in trouble. First the gun and now getting into fights. She didn't like the idea of Cyrus being around that, not when he was at risk of getting hurt especially when he has developed the crazy habit of jumping in at his defense.

The group stood in tense silence. Buffy just wanted to go and forget the fight even happened. It wasn't her business to know what Tj was doing but she also didn't want to leave Cyrus alone. Tj seemed to be pissed on the court. She has seen him when he's mad and he had a tentacle to let it out on everybody else and snap. 

Making up her mind, Buffy straights her back and crosses her arm in front of her chest. Cyrus eyes the door. She could see the debate going on in his head. Buffy dropped her hands in defeat.

“Fine” she frowned and dragged her feet towards the door. “You check on him and then we’re going to the spoon”

“Thank you” she could hear the smile in his voice as his steps matched hers.

When she was a few feet from the door. She realized Jonah and Andi haven't left their spot from the fountain. She paused and looked over her shoulder, giving them a questioning look. Andi shrugged, biting her lip as if she was holding back a smile.

Confusion washes over her, Andi knew something she didn’t. Andi kept her eyes glued to the ground. Buffy waves at her to follow but she doesn't move.

Buffy groaned and walked inside. They walked the short distance from the school entrance to the gym in silence. She wanted to ask what was up with him but she didn't know if her concern was misplaced. It made sense he cared about his friend, he would've done the same for anybody in the good hair crew. Once the gym yellow doors came into view, Cyrus speeds up his pace. The hallway had cleared and one of the gym doors was propped open. 

Coach Layhe was talking to the referee, the other coach and Dr.MalCalf as the Ellis Town team sat on the bench with their heads hanging down. Tj is nowhere to be found. Cyrus pauses as he comes to the same realization and turns towards Buffy and shrugs.

“He must be in the locker room” 

Buffy rolled her eyes and let out a dramatic sigh. She tapped her foot hurriedly as they waited. The coach from the other team was now starting to yall and lecture the team on their behavior. Buffy raised her eyebrow. It didn't make sense for them to be getting in trouble if TJ started it. A few seconds later, the boy who fought Tj stood behind his coach, a smirk on his face. Buffy scoffed. She started to rethink about Tj starting the fight. 

She turned her head to Cyrus who eyes were stuck on the wall with the school mascot painted across it. His mind was somewhere else. She nudged him in the arm. 

“Huh?’ He shook his head lightly and raised his eyebrow at her.

Buffy let her arms fall to the side ” Maybe you had a point”

Cyrus straightens up at the statement. Buffy wanted to roll her eyes again. She rarely admitted when she was wrong but she could tell that Cyrus cared what his friends thought of Tj and it wouldn't hurt that he knew that she thought better of him than she originally let on.

“I think the guy might’ve started it” She nodded towards the boy on the court. 

Cyrus narrowed his eyes towards the boy.” I feel like I have seen him before”

“Really? Where?’

Cyrus shrugged.”Maybe with TJ? I think I have seen them play basketball at the park once”

“So why would they be fighting, if they are friends” She furrowed her brow, turning her attention back to the boy. The boy now stood with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. The coach had stopped lecturing the team and instead turned his attention and his voice on the boy.

“I don't know,” Cyrus said softly, ”Maybe they fallen out and that's why Tj was upset in the first place. Then once they got on the court, they couldn't help themselves”

Buffy nodded in the agreement. She could never imagine physically fighting her friends. Whatever happened between them must've been serious. 

A few minutes later, the team trudged passed them to leave. The boy smirked and lifted his eyebrow as he walked pass Cyrus. Buffy stepped up, daring him to say something. He just smirked, chuckled and followed the rest of his team outside of the door. Buffy shook her head. She didn't know what happened but now she doesn't doubt that it was somehow his fault. 

She was just about to turn to Cyrus and propose a question when she spotted Tj coming out of the gym doors. She nudged Cyrus, turning his attention to her the blond boy. She heard Cyrus clear his throat as he walked over to him. She debated rather she should go with Cyrus or not but when she say how defeated Tj looked she decided not to. It wasn't her place, they weren't that close. She didn't even know when he and Cyrus became that close. 

She bites her lip as she watches Cyrus approach TJ. She didn't trust TJ not to lash out at Cyrus, from what she can tell, TJ didn't have good control of his attitude.

TJ and Cyrus take a seat against the wall. TJ lets his head fall back against the wall as Cyrus starts to say something. Buffy has known Cyrus her whole life but she has never seen this side of him. Whenever her and Andi was upset, he would be there, always trying to make them laugh or see the bright side of things or to just give a piece of good advice but as she watches the scene play out in front of her, she wonders if she knows as much about Cyrus as he does about her and Andi.

He seems to be talking softly under his breathe as TJ listens, he barely looks like he moving his lips. The only giveaway is TJ slight reactions; the sudden title of his lip or him bumping Cyrus with his shoulder and the occasional eye roll. 

After watching the interaction for a few more minutes, Buffy turns away. All they are doing is talking but it feels as if she is intruding on a private moment that was only supposed to be between them. She can't remember when Cyrus started having private moments outside their friend group. A private moment that wasn't with her or Andi.

Buffy feels like she been standing there waiting for them for an hour but she knows it couldn't have been more than 20 minutes. Cyrus has a small smile on his face when he steps up to her. TJ stands beside him, looking tired but no longer withdrawn. 

“You okay?” She directs the question at TJ and tries not to read into the fact that Cyrus answers for him.

“Yeah, he's better. I wanted to let you know that I am going to walk home with TJ but we can walk you to the spoon first” 

Buffy raises her eyebrow, swallowing the questions she has stuck in her throat.

She nods” okay, that sounds good”

The silence that surrounded them as they walked to the spoon was heavy. She didn't know if it was because she was there or because they were but she couldn't be happier when she stepped up the spoon. Cyrus waves at her as she turns to leave. 

When Buffy takes a seat across from Andi, she wears a confused expression. 

“Where is Cyrus?”

Buffy wants to explain how he bailed on them for TJ but she could see them walk across the street, TJ throwing his head back in laughter.

“His mom wanted him home early”

Jonah shrugs. ”that's sucks”

Buffy nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:) This is officially my first finished fanfiction and I couldn't have done it without you.


End file.
